


Easy Loving You

by Seblainer



Series: A Month In the Life Of the Smythes [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Sebastian gets in trouble.





	Easy Loving You

Fandom: Glee  
Title: Easy Loving You  
Characters: Sebastian Smythe, Blaine Anderson-Smythe and Seth Anderson-Smythe  
Pairing: Sebastian and Blaine  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Slash, original character.  
Summary: Sebastian gets in trouble  
A/N: Thanks to daughterofcokie for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Grant, Darren, Sebastian, Blaine or anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 199

Drabble # 2: *Easy Loving You*

Day 2:

Blaine was about to lose his cool. He couldn't believe what Sebastian had done. "Sebastian! Get in here!"

When Sebastian walked into the room, all cockiness and swagger, Blaine glared. "A NOSE RING? Are you insane?"

"At least it's not an ear stud. That'd make him look gay." Sebastian hid a laugh at the murderous look on his husband's face.

"HE'S TOO YOUNG FOR BODY ART!" Blaine was unamused as he contemplated the best way to kill Sebastian.

"Seth, come here!" Sebastian called for their son who walked into the living room. "Tell your Dad what we discussed," He told him.

Seth nodded and did. "Papa and I went to a piercing store. He thought it would be funny if I got a clip-on nose ring."

Relief appeared on Blaine's face. "It's not real?" At their nods, he relaxed. "You can go back to your game, Seth."

Once Seth was gone, Sebastian left the couch and walked over to Blaine. He kissed his husband's neck.

"I'm sorry for biting your head off about the fake nose ring." Blaine apologized and leaned into Sebastian's arms.

"You're allowed to get upset. You're laid back most of the time, so it's easy loving you." Sebastian kissed him.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to daughterofcokie for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
